Gender-Bend Time!
by Shadaliya
Summary: Ah, just a little something I whipped up when I got bored... if it's bad, sorry, but y'know... comments, good or bad, are always accepted! Just a little one-shot with the usual three characters that are so well known (Steve, Notch, Herobrine) I no own Minecraft, only plot. Haha... Anyway, a female Steve gets a visit (in a dream) from females Notch and Herobrine. Hope you likes it!
1. Chapter 1- Stelle, Heroshine, Nail

Gender-Bend time!

"Ugh, just get away from me, you little..."

Running through the dark stony cave, Stelle brandished her iron sword, and poking the monstrous mobs back if they came too close. Of course, the spiders, zombies, skeletons, and creepers were anything, but little. She sprinted to a hole that displayed bright daylight, and the sounds of nature's Overworld. When she felt the soft grass caressing her shoes and the sun's light touch her cheeks, she saw that the zombies and skeletons were destroyed, but not the spiders, nor the creepers. They lunged at her.

"Gah!" Stelle was caught a little off guard, until a spider jumped on her back. She flung the spider against the nearest tree, where it hit his head, and lay motionless, until it disappeared, leaving behind a spider eye. She swung her sword in a wide arc, destroying arachnids. Soon, webs and spider eyes lay everywhere. Now she had to worry about the creepers. They stood, a little stunned from the spider massacre, but regained their focus back on Stelle.

"Oh, give me a break," she muttered, as the creepers started closing in on her. She had to think fast. An idea popped into her head, and she got ready to run.

"Hey, look! It's, uh, whatever hot music group there is!" Stelle blurted, and pointed in the direction of the cave. To her surprise, every creeper shrieked like a fangirl, and scuttled back inside the cave.

She ran to the cave, quickly placed some TNT down (conveniently placed in her inventory), and lit the explosive. By the time the creepers found out there wasn't any music group in the cave (So many of them were hoping One Direction), they were seriously furious, and shoved each other out of the way, trying to get to Stelle outside. But it was too late.

Stelle watched the explosion from a safe distance.

She wiped the sweat off her face. "...Well, I probably shouldn't have wasted all that TNT on those creepers. Better start going home," Stelle said to herself, as she saw the sun sinking. She started walking a path that led to her house, her iron pickaxe scraping against the gravel.

Inside her regular-old, wooden house, she fed her loyal dog, Maree, and went to bed. Her short brown hair was a little messy, her teal blouse was dirty, her jean shorts and leggings were dusty, and her dark gray sneakers were worn out, but she flopped on her bed, her indigo eyes closed, and she started snoring immediately.

Stelle dreamt that she was in the Nether, exploring a Nether fortress, searching for more blazes. The walls of nether brick didn't stop the loud cries of the ghasts. She turned a corner, and saw a girl looking exactly like her, but with pure white eyes. She was leaning against a pool filled with lava.

"Hey," the white-eyed girl spoke casually, playing with a blaze rod in her hand.

"Hey, Heroshine. What's new?" Stelle asked cautiously, in case something might happen. You could never be sure with Heroshine.

"Eh, nothing much. Nail wanted me to stop lying around at her palace, so she sent me here, this boring, dull fortress."

Stelle tried to ignore the ghasts crying, the blazes have a fireball fight outside, and the multiple explosions outside.

"I, uh, can imagine Nail doing something like that. You may be her sister, but she still has that 'oldest sibling' attitude," Stelle said.

"Heh. Can't blame me for that problem."

"True."

Both were silent for a while, until Stelle said, "Do you find it weird we're getting along in this dream, but not, you know, in the actual Minecraftian world?"

"Eh, I only come under a temporary truce. After this dream, you can be absolutely certain I'm going to make your life miserable." There's the Heroshine everyone knows.

Heroshine stood up straight. "I think I can release you from the dream now. Ah, how's about you get out of my realm, and have fun in the wonderful world of rainbows and unicorns," she said.

Heroshine waved her hand, and the dream shifted.

Stelle found herself on a cloud, surrounded by trees of light colors, and white, grand buildings atop more big, fluffy clouds, standing regally as light flooded the sky. It gave off a heavenly feel, but she knew the hostile mobs teeming on those other clouds and buildings. She was in the Aether. She turned around, and saw another girl, with black hair tied up into a short ponytail, peasant clothes, and kind gray eyes.

"Hello, Stelle," the girl said.

"Hello, Nail. Ah, you didn't hear that other part of the dream I had earlier, right?" Stelle asked.

"Ha ha ha... Yes. But to tell you the truth, Heroshine kept destroying the things I make," Nail replied.

"I think EVERYONE in Minecraftia can relate to that."

"I can ask Jen for some help... of course it's Heroshine we're talking about."

Nail looked into the distance for some time, then looked back at Stelle.

She said, "It's morning. You should wake up now," she smirked, "I'll help you."

Nail summoned a bucket in her hands, already filled with water. She threw the water at Stelle.

For a split second, Stelle thought, 'Hey, I'm in a dream, right? Water can't touch me. I guess she's wasting a bucket?'

Of course, she was wrong.

She woke up in the Minecraftia world, gasping and shivering as she was drenched in cold water.

"Ah, jeez... N-Nail! N-not c-cool!" Stelle's teeth chattered, as she wrapped a dry blanket around herself.

Finally, when she was completely dry, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. But something on the front door caught her eye. She went closer, and saw a sign.

It read: LOL WASSUP N00B TROLOLO -Heroshine

Next to the sign, was a button. Stelle sighed and mined a small part of the floor, until she saw a small pool of lava. She poured water down the hole, where obsidian formed at the bottom. She fixed her floor, and went to get some bread from a cabinet.

An interesting Minecraftian life, hm?


	2. Chapter 2- The Yogscast

"Follow me, heroes!"

Victoria Antioch, or Paladin_Peculier to her friends (If anyone ever called her by her initials, they won't be able to stand for at least three weeks), led the way through a dark labyrinth created by none other than Israbelle, Lady of the Sands. Peculier's two companions, a female spacewoman and a female dwarf were following her, stumbling occasionally through the darkness, but following the light glinting of Peculier's sword.

"Peculier, _slow down_, and let us take a bloody break!" Honeylace called. The fiery-haired dwarf was panting, after sprinting for 10 minutes with an eager paladin, her dwarven helmet tilted to the right. Her red locks were pulled in to a braid down her back, her beard especially laced with smaller braids, but both were streaked with dust. Her best friend, Xena, collapsed in agreement. The spacewoman's jacket and pants were also dusty, and her black leather boots were worn out, clinging to her feet. Her brown hair was disheveled, her blue eyes tired and weary.

"Fine. But, if we can't get to the edges of the Sands and stop Israbelle, don't blame me for the end of the world!" Peculier said.

The three were sitting in the darkness of the maze (why the first body part had to be a foot, they had no idea– thanks Sentinel!), the only source of light being their small, temporary campfire, thanks to Honeylace. They are well aware that time is running out to save Danny_Duke from Israbelle. And, yes, you might say that Danny, a strong blacksmith, should be able to fight off a weird, pale, girl that controls sand, but it's harder than it sounds.

Everyone was silent, possibly worrying about the fate of the world. It was more than likely that albino-creeper-girl bastard could kill them inside a giant foot in the desert, while taking over the land of Minecraftia. If they fail. It wasn't exactly the _best_ encouragement.

"...Hey, do you guys think we'll ever make it to the final battle?" Xena asked.

"Well, has Fullemora blown up part of Mistral City before?" Peculier joked.

"We'll take that as a yes," Honeylace chuckled.

"I do hope my brother comes through for us, though. But it probably won't matter, since we're in a giant foot," Peculier said, staring at the floor.

"Isaac will, just have some faith in him. Especially Lucinda and Jyselle. We can rely on those crazy skyladies. I'm not sure about the escape of the giant-killer-maze-foot, though. But I think–" Xena's words were cut short by a sound of footsteps, getting louder and louder. It seemed to be heading towards them.

Everyone leapt to their feet. Peculier and Xena drew their swords, while Honeylace has her TNT and flint and steel ready.

They put out the fire, and walked slowly and carefully, until they turned a corner, and found an unexpected guest.

A girl in a blue-and-white striped shirt and black pants stared at them. She had short, dark hair, a navy blue hat, a light pink scarf, and black leather shoes.

"Who are you?" Honeylace asked.

"Erm, my name is Shiplady_Huette. Back off, und I will get you with my BAGUETTE!" the girl said in a french accent, unsheathing what seems to be a moldy cheese baguette.

"Um… okay," Honeylace said, uncertain at the situation that just appeared, "We come in peace. Or, uh, nous venons en paix! Yeah! I'm a dwarf, and my friends and I-"

"You two are skyladies! Shipladies hate zose crazy, flying people! Skyladies sont terribles!" Huette scowled, seeing Honeylace and Xena's skylady badges. She looked at Honeylace with curiosity.

"You are a dwarf?" she asked Honeylace, who nodded in return.

Huette's face relaxed into a smile. "Ah! A dwarf is always a friend to the shiplords! I guess you people are okay."

Honeylace smiled, too. "Yes! Well, ah, if we're done with here, I guess we all should get going!"

"_Take moi avec tu!_" the french shiplady replied, "I have been lost in this maze for a long time! I went in here to see if anything was there, for I was shipwrecked in the desert!"

"Yes, come with us! The more people we have, the better!" Peculier eagerly said. Huette looked delighted, and the four started to walk deeper in the maze.

Xena whispered to Honeylace, "I'm okay taking her with us, but she said that like Um_Bongo, and we know what happened after…should we be worried?"

Honeylace replied, "Well, I suppose not. She has a weapon with her. But it's going to be _really_ hard to take her along with us."

"Why?"

"Because shiplord rhymes with…"

"Oh."

* * *

**So there you go, another Gender-Bend Time thing! All quotes from the Yogscast are, well, owned by the Yogscast, so they're not mine! This story might be a little shorter, but oh well. I might do Team Crafted next (And you KNOW who is going to be there, if you know me)! BAI -Shadaliya**


End file.
